Leafpool
Book Appearances Secrets of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Firestar's Quest, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen, The Ultimate Guide. Names Kit: Leafkit Med. Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw. Loner: Leafpool Med. Cat: Leafpool Warrior: Leafpool Education Mentor(s): Cinderpelt Apprentice(s): Hollyleaf, Jayfeather Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Past: Loner Quotes :"StarClan won't do anything to keep the Clans together. They don't have to. Being one of four Clans- not two, not three, but four- lies within our hearts, just like the ability to track prey and hide in the forest shadows. No matter what the other Clans say, they cannot turn away from the divisions, the differences, the rivalries that bind us. The line that separates us from WindClan or RiverClan is also the line that connects us. StarClan know this, and it is up to us to have faith in that connection." --- Leafpool to Firestar :"They must be suffering as much as we are. It must be terrible for them to watch the forest being destroyed, and to be powerless to stop it. After all, it was once their home too." --- Leafpaw to Cinderpelt about StarClan :"I do remember. You don't think I feel any affection for that bad-tempered furball, do you? Every time we see each other he tries to make trouble. I just wanted to know if Barkface had given Morningflower the rest of the watermint." --- Leafpool insisting that she does not love Crowfeather :"Wherever you are, Cinderpelt, if you can hear me, I promise that I will never leave our Clan again. I am their medicine cat now, and I will follow in your pawsteps until it's my turn to walk with StarClan. But please, if I ever meant anything to you, come to me when you can and tell me you forgive me." --- Leafpool :"Kits are a precious gift, Spiderleg, You should take every chance you can to be a good father. It's even better than being a mentor." --- Leafpool to Spiderleg after he quarrels with Daisy :"Hollyleaf, I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved, and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think would be easier for me, to die, or to go on living?" --- Leafpool when Hollyleaf tries to feed her deathberries :"It was my fault alone. You are wrong to blame Squirrelflight. She was just being loyal to me. And now that we know about the prophecy, surely the only thing that matters is that these kits were accepted by their Clan? It's not about us, after all. It's about them. Their destiny shaped ours, right from the moment they were born." --- Leafpool : Cermonies Medicine Cat Cermony Cinderpelt: ''I, Cinderpelt, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?'' Leafpool: '' I do.'' Cinderpelt: ''Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafpool. StarClan honors your courage and faith. By finding this place, you have proven that this is truly our new home.'' : jaykit_and_leafpool_by_vialir-d6j7eio.jpg|Jaykit and Leafpool Category:ThunderClan Category:Loners Category:Medicine Cats Category:Cats